1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, and a signal transmission method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most information processing apparatuses such as mobile phone and notebook personal computer (hereinafter, a notebook PC) use a movable member for a hinge portion connecting a main body to be operated by a user and a display portion on which information is displayed. However, a large number of signal lines and a power line pass through the hinge portion. Accordingly, from a standpoint of maintaining reliability of the wiring, a method of reducing the number of signal lines passing through the hinge portion as much as possible is desired. For this reason, it is deemed preferable nowadays to use a serial transmission scheme that is capable of reducing the number of signal lines, instead of a parallel transmission scheme, for data transmission performed between the main body and the display portion. Additionally, JP-A-1991-109843 discloses a technology for encoding serial data into an AMI (Alternate Mark Inversion) code and transmitting the same by the serial transmission scheme.